


Azalea's First Bloom

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Pampuria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Resurrection is never guaranteed, (but she will probably come back to haunt me).





	Azalea's First Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Azalea's First Bloom was written for the 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing week 3 prompt: 250 words; Acrostic format spelling out ‘resurrection’ (First word of first paragraph must start with r, first word of second paragraph must start with e, and so on), theme is also resurrection.
> 
> By the way, azaleas are toxic to cats. Unfortunately, I found this out when my own Pampuria chowed down on a good deal of azalea last year. Happily, she lived to tell the tale!

R’s instructions blared over his mobile, but Bond was much too panicked to comprehend them. His hands shook. His mind raced. Despite all of his years as an agent, this was the worst scenario he had ever encountered.

Every manual Bond had studied proved useless in this situation.

“Stop and listen to me,” R’s voice demanded. “Four compressions, followed by one breath.”

Unsure of himself, Bond resumed his efforts. His palms pushed on the small chest beneath him, but she was… gone.

“Repeat it with me,” R said, her voice cracking with despair. “One, two, three, four, breathe….”

“R! This isn’t working,” Bond shouted. “Q will be home any minute.”

Even from halfway across the city, R’s gasp of sympathy reached Bond.

Crimson petals covered the countertop. Bond had clipped the azaleas himself, hoping to bring some spring cheer into Q’s flat. Water dripped to the floor from the upended vase. Each falling drop reminded Bond of the pulsing heartbeat of life that now slipped away. 

The old girl had really done it this time.

“I don’t want you to lose her,” R cried. “You need to keep going!”

“One, two, three, four,” Bond counted as he pushed on her fragile chest. He pressed his mouth to hers and breathed, but nothing worked. Bond sobbed so loudly that he didn’t hear Q enter the flat, or his footsteps as he crossed the kitchen floor.

“No!” Q let out a bloodcurdling scream when he saw Bond crouched over Pampuria’s lifeless body.


End file.
